Lee Hong Gi
Perfil thumb|350px|Hong Gi * Nombre: 이홍기 / Lee Hong Gi * Apodos: Skullhong, Hongstar y “Dulce rebelde” * Profesión: Cantante, Actor, Compositor, Modelo, MC y DJ * Fecha de nacimiento: ''' * '''Lugar de nacimiento: '''Gwangju, Corea del Sur * '''Estatura: '''174cm * '''Peso: 63Kg * Tipo de sangre: '''AB * '''Signo zodiacal: '''Piscis * '''Signo zodiacal chino: '''Caballo * '''Agencia: FNC Entertainment Biografía Él es el cantante principal de FT Island, una banda popular de Corea del Sur, es bien conocido por su potente y versátil voz. En su familia, es el hermano mayor y tiene una hermana menor que en la actualidad todavía vive con sus padres. Ha estado asistiendo a la Universidad Kyung Hee desde 09 de marzo 2009, con especialización en arte dramático y teatro. Dramas * Hwayugi (tvN, 2017-2018) * Modern Farmer (SBS, 2014) * Bride of the Century (TV Chosun, 2014) * Muscle Girl (TBS, 2011) * More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) cameo (como repartidor de pollo) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Style (SBS, 2009) cameo, ep. 6 *On Air (SBS, 2008, cameo) *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2008) cameo, ep. 62 *Winter Kids (EBS, 2005) *Freezing Point (MBC, 2004) *Kkangsooni(EBS, 2004) *Neh Sontob Kkeuteh Bichi Nama Issuh (EBS, 2004) *The Lovely Month of May (EBS, 2003) *Magic Kid Masuri (KBS2, 2002) *Bicycle Thieves (EBS, 2002) *Dancing girl Wah (EBS, 2001) Películas * How to Steal a Dog / The Perfect Way to Steal a Dog (2014) * Rockin' on Heaven's Door / Passionate Goodbye (2013) * Noriko Goes to Seoul (2011) * Winter Child (2005) Temas para Dramas * Do or Die Tema para Modern Farmer (2014) * When Loves Comes Acoustic ver. Tema para Modern Farmer (2014) * Words I Couldn't Say Yet Tema para Bride of the Century (2014) * 말이야 (I'm Saying) Tema para The Heirs (2013) * Ever if It's Not necessary Tema para Heartstrings (2011) * Still (as ever) Tema para You're Beautiful (2009) (feat Jung Yong Hwa & Jang Geun Suk) * Promise Tema para You're Beautiful (2009) (feat Jung Yong Hwa & Jang Geun Suk) Temas para Películas * Jump para Rockin' on Heaven's Door (2013) * Goodbye para Rockin' on Heaven's Door (2013) Libros/Photobook * Lee Hong Gi - Nail Book (2013) * Lee Hong Gi - Passionate Goodbye (2013) Temas para Programas * Two of Us feat. Fujii Mina para We Got Married OST (2013) Colaboraciones * For You (너를 위해) - Lim Jae Bum's 30th Anniversary Tribute Album (2015) Programas de TV * Night Goblin (JTBC, 2017) * Duet Song Festival (MBC, 24.03.2017 y 31.03.2017) * A Look At Myself (나를 돌아봐) (KBS2, 2015) * Cheongdam-dong 111 (tvN 2013-2014) * Running Man episodio 9 y 242 * Hello Counselor (안녕하세요) (KBS2, 2013 y 2015) Programas de Radio *'2016: K'BS Cool FM:' '''Kiss The Radio (Como DJ) (Desde 17-Octubre-2016) *'2013:' Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time Discografía 'Corea' '''Mini Álbum' 'Japón' Mini Álbum DVD Musicales *'2016: '''Those Days *'2014:' Vampire (Japón) *'2009:' A Midsummer Night’s Dream Conciertos/Tours *'Lee Hong Gi 1st Solo Concert "Merry 302 MHz" 2015''' **16 y 17 Diciembre - Kanagawa, Japón - Pacifico Yokohama National University Hall **24 y 25 Diciembre - Osaka, Japón - Osaka International Convention Center Main Hall *'2016 Lee Hong Gi Live 302' **'09 y 10 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - ''Blues Square Samsung Card Hall **17 Enero - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei International Convention Center **23 Enero - Shangai, China - Shangai Culture Center Hall **24 Enero - Hangzhou, China - Redstar Theatre Hangzhou **14 Febrero - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Field Hall 2 Vídeos Musicales * M&D - 뭘봐 (Close Ur Mouth Song) Premios Curiosidades *'''Grupo K-Pop: FTISLAND **'Posición:' Vocalista Principal. *'Educación:' Kyung Hee University en el 2009 con especialización de teatro. *'Frase:' "Siempre soy bueno en lo que hago con un sentido de la responsabilidad." *'Familia:' padres, hermana menor. *'Hobbies:' Arte de decorar uñas, internet, cocina. * Aficiones: cantar, escuchar música, juegos de video, billar, juego de bolos. * Color Favorito: azul. * Deporte Favorito: fútbol, baloncesto. * Amigos Celebridades: Jung Yong Hwa (CNBLUE), Park Shin Hye, Heechul (Super Junior),Choi Minho (SHINee), Heo Young Saeng (SS501) y Kim Kyujong (SS501), Simon D (Supreme Team), Jang Geun Suk, Yoon Si Yoon, Jun Hyung (HIGHLIGHT), Min (Miss A), Takahiro Morita (One Ok Rock), Shirota Yuu, Sato Takeru, Miura Shohei. * Hizo su debut como actor en 2002 en KBS2. * Participó como DJ en un Programa de Radio junto con Shindong miembro de Super Junior. * El mejor regalo para Hongki de parte de sus fans fue un perro (Elysia) * La primera vez que Hongki se cambió el color de cabello, casi lloró a causa del miedo de los fans enojados. * Tiene un leve parecido con Mir de MBLAQ. * Le gusta fotografiarse a sí mismo y subir fotos a su Instagram y Twitter . * Él mismo admitió que salió con una celebridad. * Poseedor de una voz única y especial. * Le regaló un diario al cantante Ahn Daniel de Teen Top. * Fue el novio de Kim Yeo hee durante una semana en el programa Mnet Scandal. * Cantó junto a Kim Heechul de Super Junior en el programa Inmortal Song 2. * En el episodio del 01 de agosto ”Come To Play” de la MBC, en la emisión, Kim Heechul comparte su amistad con el maknae de Chocoball Lee Hong Ki y reveló que hubo un tiempo en el pasado donde casi rompen su amistad. * En Oh! My School 100 Points out of 100 Points los chicos debían pararse detrás de alguna de las chicas presentes que les gustara que fuera su pareja, Hongki se paro detrás de Min de Miss A, Al igual que Simon D ya que tienen una buena relación, pero esta se quedó al final con Simon D rechazando a Hongki. * Durante Oh! My School 100 Points out of 100 Points, también Choi MinHo y EunHyuk fueron a hacerle una broma por la mañana. Durante su estancia ahí, EunHyuk encontró un manga que al parecer era Ecchi. Cuando él comentó que "Hongki leía buenos libros", él sólo rió nerviosamente, con el rostro colorado. * En el programa 100 points out of 100 dijo que fue un estudiante problemático. * Dijo que había peleado con el exmiembro Oh Won Bin porque al cocinar Won Bin no ayudó y quería comer; entonces Hong Ki decidió que salieran para que sus dongsaengs no lo vieran, pero solo se quedaron mirándose y como aún eran trainees dijeron que necesitaban esa cara para la televisión lo que causó la risa de los televidentes. * Apareció en el episodio final de My girlfriend is a Gumiho actuando como Jeremy. * En un programa de Radio, dijo que le gustaba mucho la voz de Park Bom de 2NE1. * Cuando era pequeño soñaba con ser policía. * Solía saltarse las horas de comida solo para practicar. * Es amigo cercano a Min de miss A . * Si Min tuviera que estar en We Got Married, a ella le gustaría estar con Hongki. *Su primer beso lo dio cuando estaba en la escuela media, sin embargo su primer amor fue cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria. *Su género favorito de música es el Punk. *Todos piensan que Hongki es el líder de F.T Island, pero él mismo aclaró que es Jong Hoon. *Es bueno jugando Malttukppakgi (un juego coreano). *Escribió un libro llamado Lee Hong Ki's Nail Book (El arte de las uñas). Este se posicionó en el primer puesto de las ventas en Japón y en el segundo en Corea. *Lee Hon Ki creó Passionate Goodbye, el cual es un Photobook (libro de fotos o fotoreportaje) de la película que recibe ese mismo nombre, se convirtió en número uno durante la primera semana en ventas. *Tiene un leve parecido, junto con su voz a Kangin de Super Junior * En la actualidad todos creen que FT Island y CNBLUE son rivales, sin embargo Hong Ki y Yong Hwa son muy buenos amigos, desde antes de que este hiciera su debut como vocalista de CNBLUE. *El 14 de diciembre de 2012 se dio a conocer la noticia de que Lee Hong Ki iba a dejar de ser el presentador o MC del programa M! Countdown. FNC Entertainment anunció: "El personal de producción requirió que realizase su regreso al programa después de dos semanas, pero debido a sus actividades actuales no es posible, por lo que se ha llegado a la conclusión de que Lee Hong Ki no puede continuar con sus actividades como MC". Las actividades de las grabaciones de la película "Heaven" y sus conciertos en 2013 interrumpieron sus actividades como MC del programa. *En el 2013 fue esposo de Fujii Mina en We Got Married *Dijo que en la red social KakaoTalk, tenia un grupo de chat con los miembros del equipo de "Modern Farmer". *En el programa de Coming Out - FTISLAND, comentó que es muy bueno jugando, pero se pone nervioso frente a las cámaras. *Cuando se pinto el pelo de verde, sintió vergonzoso el salir de casa con ese color, prefería salir con un sombrero. *En una entrevista dijo: "Yo me amo a mi mismo". *Admitió que anteriormente, el single "PUPPY", iba a ser la canción del título de su disco en solitario. *Cuando lanzo su primer mini-álbum en solitario, dijo que se sentía incómodo porque es la primera vez que lo hacía y nunca pensó que haría un solo. *Dijo que aún no podía creer haber conseguido ganar el puesto No. 1 en dos ocasiones con la canción "Insensible", pero se sentía muy bien el haber triunfado. *Hizo una colaboración para un álbum tributo a Lim Jaebum, por su 20 aniversario. *Se transvistió por primera vez en SNL (Saturday Night Live). Hong Gi dijo que fue divertido hacerlo. *En Octubre de 2016 se realizó la primera emisión de Hong Gi en Kiss the Radio como DJ. *En Kiss the Radio, admitio que Park Shin Hye es su mejor amiga. *En una entrevista realizada por la revista Dazzed dijo que cuando viaja al extranjero, suele ir de compras, en su mayoría compra ropa. *Admitió que no sabe dibujar muy bien. *Considera que es divertido componer sus propias canciones. *Le gustaría cantar una canción en la que este acompañada su voz junto con el piano. *La ultima presentación de Hong Gi en el Musical Those Days en Corea fue el 02 de Noviembre de 2016. *Heechul de Super Junior, le hace burla a Hong Gi cuando niega las cosas, lo hizo en dos ocasiones. *El 9 de noviembre de 2016, una representante de FNC confirmó que Hongki tenia una relación con la actriz Han Bo Reum y el 9 de febrero se anuncio que se separaron. *en un programa de tv hicieron un video en directo donde una chica de usuario en intsagram le pidio que hablase español el dijo "HOLA NOE TE AMO" donde obvio que no fue tan bueno su pronunciacion pero era entendible. *En su programa de radio, el 08 de Noviembre dijo: "Este invierno no estaré solo, honestamente". Con este comentario también afirmó que estaba en una relación. *Su relación con Bo Reum se mantuvo solo por 3 meses, ya que ambos decidieron enfocarse en su carrera. *En el episodio del 20 de agosto de “Night Goblin” de JTBC, Lee Hong Ki de FTISLAND “reveló” quién era su tipo ideal. Lee Hong Ki dijo: “Song Hye Kyo es mi tipo ideal. He visto a muchas celebridades, pero nunca he visto a Song Hye Kyo”. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Official *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema Galería Lee_Hong_Ki02.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki03.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki05.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki06.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki07.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki08.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki09.jpg Lee_Hong_Ki10.jpg Videografía Corea Archivo:LEE HONG KI - 눈치없이 (INSENSIBLE)| Insensible Japón イ・ホンギ(from FTISLAND) 【Official Music Video】| イ・ホンギ Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KSolista Categoría:JSolista Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KMC